1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a wall mount assembly for mounting to a building, and more specifically to a wall mount assembly that comprises a base capable of receiving various different inserts for different applications.
2. Description of the Related Art
Wall mount assemblies generally include a base member that attaches directly to a building prior to securing siding material to the building. After the base member is mounted to the building, the siding material is secured to the building, and then a cover member mounts to the base member. The cover member has a recessed portion for receiving an insert. Generally, the cover member has various sizes depending upon the particular application, such as vent hoods or wall mounts.
One drawback to the related art wall mount assemblies is that the base member is mounted underneath the siding material directly to the building. Therefore, the base member must be installed prior to the siding material. For existing buildings, the siding material must be removed.
Attempts have been made to manufacture one-piece wall mount assemblies that are mounted over the siding material and that do not require the base members. However, one drawback to one-piece wall mount assemblies is that multiple configurations are needed for different applications and the cost of manufacturing the multiple configurations is increased. Also, these assemblies require additional components to seal between the siding material and the assembly.
Accordingly, there exists a need for new and improved wall mount assemblies that overcome at least one of the aforementioned problems.